


Her Little Angel

by petras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Little!Petra, Mama Ral's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: It all started with a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from ff.net

It is usual for a child to be asking for their parents to tell them a story before sleeping. Mrs. Ral is no stranger to that. She appreciates it even more, always being pulled to her sweet daughter's bed and telling her of the forgotten tales and myths the nobles has buried deep within the confines of the innermost wall.

Little Petra would laugh or either cry at any of the tales she narrates to her, eyes always sparkling with interest and awe as if there is more to their world. Which is true, humanity has forgotten and even banned all things related before the dreaded Titans appeared.

The Titans, a topic she doesn't want to touch and even talk about to Petra. Afraid that she might find it fascinating even for a young child like her. That is most probably why she was shocked to hear her daughter asking such things related to them. The Survey Corps to be specific.

"Who are those people carrying wings behind their backs?" she asked, curiosity taking in form of the question.

The little girl is now tucked in bed and the older lady is all but silenced, not expecting the words to come out of her mouth. In a quick moment, she regained her thoughts and brought herself to sit closer to the child, a confused look on her face.

"Come again?"

Petra straightened herself up, the sheets falling to her stomach as she did and with hands gripping the sheets she explained.

"I saw people, mostly men, come from outside the gates and they had this green cloak with wings in the back. Most of them are injured and look afraid."

"Where were you that time?" she asked, bringing her hands to hold Petra's clutched ones.

Petra pulls away from her grasp and brings a finger to her chin, eyes looking up.

She puts down the finger, "I was playing with Auruo when it happened." Little Petra sticks her tongue out.

The older lady chuckles at her expression. They may be close friends but they tend to argue from time to time.

"But really, ma. Who are they?" she repeats.

Said person restrains herself to look down in front of her. It may a bit hard for her to tell Petra about it, knowing it might not dwell good for her. She wants to protect her from harm and all but of course it is also not good to shield her from the reality of their present world.

With a soft smile, she decides to do so.

"Only if you keep quiet until I'm done, okay?"

Little Petra nods obediently and silently leans back on her pillow as she awaits her mother, excitement written on her face. Her mother gently beams at her and backs away a bit.

"Long time ago, humanity built huge and tall walls just like now." She begins.

Little Petra turns confused, lips turning into a thin line. She doesn't know why her mother is telling her this, she knows it after all. Is what she wants to tell her but obeyed her mother nonetheless.

"These walls were created to protect us from the Titans." This, Petra doesn't know yet and listened further "Huge monsters that looks human but is nothing like us. These Titans eat people and because of that humanity lived in fear behind the walls."

Her mother looks at her, pleased with her dear sweet daughter for listening ever so quiet without any interruptions and continues to finally answer her question.

"The people were content of finding protection behind the walls but not all accepted it and fought the Titans outside the walls."

"These people gathered each other as one and with the strength and courage they have, they went outside the walls and fought with the Wings of Freedom behind their backs as a symbol of their hope and bravery for mankind."

"They call themselves the Survey Corps."

At that, Petra's amber eyes brighten in awe at the thought of people fighting against these monsters. It might be scary but what really amazes her is how brave they are even if the Titans are huge. She leans herself towards her mother, grinning.

"Mama! Tell me more!" She begs, hands grabbing her own.

Mrs. Ral giggles at her cute antics and strokes her daughter's hair with the same ginger hair as her as a calming gesture. She maintains the smile.

The older woman does not really know what to think about it. Her sweet little girl amazed at how strong the Survey Corps were. Sure, it intrigued her how they got the nerves to go outside and honestly it was also impressive. But since this is because she wanted to know, she couldn't say no.

"A ray of blue and white overlapped with each other and together forming a wing worn on their backs. The blue ray means the strength and protection these men stand for. As for the white ray, it symbolizes the hope and peace they want to create." She goes on.

Petra lightens up even more and, surprisingly, asked her "Can I become one too, mama? Can I also have these wings behind my back?"

The older woman was taken aback by this. Not because it is a considered a sin to join them. It hurts her to think that her dear little girl would grow up to become one of them. Seeing Petra go outside the gate to fight pains her and her dear husband's heart, knowing that there might be a chance for her not to return home safely.

She looks at her daughter and sees the far-away look on her eyes, dreaming of becoming one of those who wear the insignia. One who can bring hope to humanity and one who could bring pride to her family.

Reluctantly, she says "Yes, dear."

Years later she watches Petra grow to become a beautiful and strong woman who devoted herself to the Survey Corps. She knew that the time would have come for her daughter to join the military and although she and her husband were saddened by the news, they felt proud upon learning she was selected to be in the Special Operations Squad.

Her husband made their daughter promise to send letters and true to her own words, she did. Just after joining the regime, letters were sent everyday talking about her rigorous training, expedition, new friends and such but after being selected by Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest himself, letters would come in weekly and sometimes even monthly.

They supported her decision of devoting herself to the Survey Corps, even if it pains them. Though they haven't told her yet, they will. A week prior they received a letter about an incoming expedition outside the walls this time with the recently discovered titan-shifter who is surprisingly still young. Specific details of course weren't written but Petra informed them that she can go home afterwards.

So right now, as she finished preparing dinner for the three of them, Mrs. Ral hears the swift open and close of the door to their house. She quickly hurries to the door to find her husband, crestfallen.

Her face pales at the sight, her fears coming true and she felt her husband's firm but gentle grip, an attempt to hold her in place. Tears falling down silently, she whispers oh so pleadingly.

_"Petra..."_


End file.
